Warspite
__TOC__ Info Basic Upgrade Quotes |Introduction = 我が名がQueen Elizabeth Class、Battleship Warspite. Admiral、よろしく頼むわね！ |Introduction/En = My name is Battleship Warspite, of the Queen Elizabeth class. Admiral, thanks for having me. |Library = |Library/En = |Library/Note = |Secretary 1 = What's this, admiral?あなたはこの手は一体…どういう意味かしら？説明してくださる？ |Secretary 1/En =What's this, admiral? For God's sake, what are you doing with your hand...? Could you explain it, please? |Secretary 1/Note = |Secretary 2 = |Secretary 2/En = |Secretary 3 = |Secretary 3/En = |Idle =Admiral, are you free now? あっ。忙しいそう、仕方ないわ。そうか、金剛たちのroomにでも行ってましょうか。 |Idle/En =Admiral, are you free now? ...Okay, he seems busy, never mind. Well, maybe I could drop by the Kongou girls' place. |Secretary Married = |Secretary Married/En = |Wedding = My admiral, why are you calling？えっ…このringを…この私に？そう…お受けします、My admiral!この見果てるまで共に参りましょう！ |Wedding/En =My admiral, why are you calling? Oh? So this ring...is for me? Sure, I shall be happy to oblige, my Admiral. We shall be as one and see it to the very end! |Looking At Scores = Fleet information？了解！待てて。 |Looking At Scores/En = |Joining A Fleet = |Joining A Fleet/En = |Equipment 1 = Japanese's weapon？悪くないわね。私が好きよ！ |Equipment 1/En = |Equipment 2 = |Equipment 2/En = |Equipment 3 = |Equipment 3/En = |Equipment 3/Note = |Supply = |Supply/En = |Docking Minor = 少しだけdockに入るわ。See you later! |Docking Minor/En = |Docking Major = |Docking Major/En = |Docking Complete = |Docking Complete/En = |Construction = New shipは完成したわ。It was good, wasn't it? |Construction/En = |Returning From Sortie = A fleet has returned. |Returning From Sortie/En = |Starting A Sortie = Sally go! 主力艦隊、抜錨する！ |Starting A Sortie/En =Sally Go! Main fleet, launching! |Battle Start = Battleship Warspite、出撃する！艦隊、follow me! |Battle Start/En = |Attack = Enemy ship is in sight! Open fire! |Attack/En = |Night Battle = |Night Battle/En = |Night Attack = |Night Attack/En = |MVP = |MVP/En =So I was the Number One? No, it was all thanks to every one's valiant effort. Isn't it so, Admiral? |Minor Damage 1 = いや～やるじゃない… |Minor Damage 1/En =Oh my. Aren't they clever... |Minor Damage 2 =　Oh my God - |Minor Damage 2/En = |Major Damage =No! ...私を怒らせたわね！ |Major Damage/En =No! ...Now you've done it (lit. 'made me mad')! |Major Damage/Note = |Sunk = この私が沈むというの…？そう…これが…戦場で…倒れるという事なのね… |Sunk/En =Am I sinking...? So...this is what it's like...fallen in a battle. }} Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Character Appearance Personality Trivia *Launched in 1912, HMS Warspite, affectionately known as "The Grand Old Lady", is the most highly decorated warship in Royal Navy history, with a long and distinguished career. She was a major participant in the Battle of Jutland, the largest naval battle of World War 1, and also saw action throughout the Mediterranean Sea, the Atlantic and the Indian Oceans during World War 2, including providing artillery support for the Normandy landings. *She was taken to be scrapped in 1947, but was separated en route from her tugboats when a storm hit, making her run aground near Prussia Cove. She was scrapped three years later after an extensive salvage operation, and a memorial to her now stands near the place where she was grounded. *Warspite holds the record for having the furthest confirmed gunnery hit by a moving ship against another ship in motion, when she landed hits against the Italian battleship Guilio Cesare from 24 km out during the Battle of Calabria. Quests See Also * Category:Royal Navy Vessels Category:World War II Survivors